the_evenfall_partnershipfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuvarok
Introduction Often referred to as the 'under-city', it is the most unique of Aknatta's cities. It sits beneath the mountains that make up the Felgar peaks. Like many of the old elven cities it is split into four main districts, but unlike the others these are arranged vertically rather than on the plane. Points of Interest The Glowing Gate, the main access point to the city from Thaske via the Way of Illumination Tier 1 - Zurem Tier 2 - Azurem Tier 3 - Aurey Tier 4 - Loth Tunnels to the mines Shadow Haven - a neighbourhood home to Nyvek Kovar and Tsaria Kovar. History The city was built as part of an alliance between the elves and dwarves not long after the world well first opened at the beginning of the Second Age. It was created as an exploratory settlement to examine whether it would be possible to create a second "world well" that they could perhaps control. During the building of Tsuvarok, they found a rich seam of minerals, gold and gems. The city became much larger than originally intended at a speed that made its growth unsustainable and all the while there were still attempts to dig further. As a result the city became very unstable and many fled leaving it a shell of its former self. The dwarves in their wisdom almost entirely left the city. A few duergar and other ambitious souls remained to continue mining the rich deposits. At the start of the thrid age the Elven war began and a few of the elven population fled into the labyrinth of caverns below the city, in doing so they encountered the drow that had taken up residence in what is often known as the Halls of Radiance or the Radiant Halls. It seemed that the original attempts to establish a second world well had been partially successful, a link between the drow halls of Stellaena had been established and with it a fledgeling drow community. The high elf refugees clashed with the drow, but upon seeing the potential destruction of their elven kin, the drow decided that they hated humans more. The drow allowed them safe passage through their portal with the promise that no other "surface dwellers" would ever learn of their existence. True to their word, no one ever learned of this brief contact, but rumours of the elves disappearance began to circilate around the city. In the upper levels of the city the remaining elves sought to protect their home destroying many of the entrances to the city leaving only the glowing gate and the upper passage to Selvek. At this time the clans and elves partnership had detonated the first of their weapons. In doing so they destabilised the original world well and sent a ripple through Truvarok, but the city remained intact. The drow became wary of the portal and began expanding their home away from the portal just in case. During the Tiefling war the sympathetic ripple that went through the city and the portal in the drow halls caused a significant shift in the undercity And many buildings were destroyed. The drow were cut off from their brethren in Stellaena, but their forethought paid off as the majority survived in their expanded halls, though these too were severely damaged. When they ventured back to their portal they found that the whole area was awash with strange energy bleeding through from their tiny portal. They now avoid this part of their former home almost entirely except for the occasional patrol to make sure no surface dwellers have ventured too close. The portal almost acts its own defence. Category:World